hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016 Atlantic hurricane season
Future Start The 2015 Atlantic hurricane season is over, so I think it's time to start the 2016 thread. Last year the thread was created even earlier. I really want 2016 to be different from the past 3 seasons. Due to the El Nino dissipating and near record warm SSTs, that is possible. Bob (talk) 16:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Update: I have added the betting pools, since nobody has yet. Bob (talk) - Merry Christmas! 03:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Pre-Season - May Might as well have this section here, just like we do for the EPac. January Extratropical Cyclone I may be over-excited, and I probably am. But this European model run looks interesting. A 985 mbar low with a solid organization! Could this be Alex? http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/ecmwf/2016010512/ecmwf_z500_mslp_atl_8.png Bob (talk) - Happy New Year! 00:04, January 6, 2016 (UTC) : No way! I'd be astounded to see Alex form in January! I really hope it's right... ~Raindrop57 (talk) 02:56, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I saw from someone on Weather Underground that the system will likely be extratropical by that point, but there was a very small, nonzero chance of SD One or SS Alex forming before it becomes extratropical. I'd really like to see One or Alex this early! Bob (talk) - Happy New Year! 20:06, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Update: 10% chance in 48 hours and 30% chance in 5 days now. Clearly, Pali is stealing the attention of this low, but 30% chance is quite high for an Atlantic storm in January! It supposedly already has winds of 60-65 mph, which means if this thing forms it will likely be Alex, not One. Bob (talk) - Happy New Year! 22:55, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wow, there's a system in the Atlantic AND the Pacific in JANUARY. I would love to see a subtropical Alex out of this. But what's even more astonishing about this system is that it's moving the wrong way, and it's still super El Nino. The tropics are going insane in the middle of winter! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 23:15, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::This thing actually have a big chance of becoming Alex imo. Right now its in a place like Chris and Cindy used to strength. It just need to transition and we have our first named storm of the season.Allanjeffs 23:12, January 9, 2016 (UTC) This would be quite interesting if Alex formed now, he would put quite an early start to the season. One that would be for the record books. Owen 00:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Are you kidding? Two storms in the Atlantic and CPac, and in the middle of winter? This is really INSANE! If this becomes Alex, which I'd say has a good chance of occurring, it could be the earliest Atlantic named storm on record! This January is truly one for the record books. And, strangely, it seems like the SHem is not that active lately (except for Ula). [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ��[[Message Wall:Steve820 #top|''2016 has arrived!]] ��' 01:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::This system is looking better now, but is still not an invest, surprisingly. I think we should get 90L this afternoon and development chances will likely be upped to 40-50% in 5 days. Bob (talk) - Happy New Year! 16:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::New TWO is out for this system, which now has an eye. It says it's now producing hurricane-force winds, and the chance of development is 20%/40%. Subtropical hurricane Alex, possibly? ~Raindrop57 (talk) 19:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) South Atlantic 90Q.INVEST 90Q.INVEST what the... is this a sign of hyperactivity? --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 20:29, January 5, 2016 (UTC) : Subtropical systems form occasionally in the South Atlantic, but it's still somewhat rare to see storms there. I hope it becomes a fully tropical system though, as that would be neat. I'm not sure if the South and North Atlantic activities are related though in terms of the North Atlantic season though. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 23:50, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: Whoa, it´s a fully tropical depression now. Wasn´t expecting that. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 00:33, January 7, 2016 (UTC) (Forgot to login) ::::: It dissipated some time ago, and unfortunately was not named. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 23:16, January 7, 2016 (UTC)